Infancia de los Usui
by angekila
Summary: ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre el abandono y la muerte? ¿Si al final se reduce a la triste ausencia? Actividad del Foro "Yo te reto, tu me retas, nosotros nos retamos" One-Shot. HoroHoro y Pilika. No incesto. Algo de su triste niñez.


**SHAMAN KING NO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

**INFANCIA DE LOS HERMANOS USUI.**

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, y el delicado tema de mi pasado, bueno de nuestro pasado aun me atormenta. Aun no asimilo el momento en que mi madre nos dejo. ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre el abandono y la muerte? ¿Si al final se reduce a la triste ausencia? Yo no lo veo así, cuando alguien muere sabes dónde está, llámese el cielo o infierno, pero cuando te abandonan quedas con la incertidumbre del porque lo hizo. ¿Cuáles fueron los motivos que tuvo mi madre para nuestro abandono? Sé que mi padre tuvo algo que ver y aunque sepamos algunas razones, sé que hay algunas más fuertes que la obligaron a marcharse.

No tengo ninguna foto suya, Pilika ni siquiera recuerda bien su rostro. Muchas veces he imaginado mi vida con una familia completa, soñé muchas veces que al regresar de la escuela ella me recibiera con una radiante de sonrisa y me sirviera la cena, pero cuando regresaba a casa estaba vacía, Pilika solo se encerraba a tallar madera y yo con mi tabla me perdía en las plantaciones solo para desahogar mi mente.

Ahora como adulto y con Kororo al lado, bueno es Damuko aun me arrepiento del daño que le hice aun conservo las prendas que me dio y las imágenes de nuestra primera cita aun las tengo siempre presentes, Pilika me ha dicho muchas veces que no me atormente con eso pero es imposible no hacerlo. Ser abandonado por tu madre es algo que a nadie le deseo.

El abandono fue un golpe en extremo duro, pero la muerte de Damuko me terminó de enterrar. No puedo comprender aun la diferencia si la ausencia es la misma. Aun recopilando esos dos momentos horribles de mi niñez pude identificar las diferencias. Con Damuko fueron escasos los momentos que compartimos juntos, con mi madre no recuerdo ninguno. Damuko me hizo sentir valioso y que mis sueños se podrían cumplir, mi madre me demostró con su abandono que nunca fui importante para ella. Damuko siempre tenía una sonrisa para mí, de mi madre no recuerdo ya ni su nombre. Por la muerte de Damuko me siento culpable, años después aun no se la verdadera razón del abandono. Damuko me hizo un hermoso regalo que aún conservo, mi madre ella solo me dio sufrimiento, pero aun así, ella me dio un hermoso regalo, Pilika. Tal vez esa sea la única razón válida para no odiarla.

Aun recuerdo como en nuestra inocencia de niños y el desespero también por una madre, hicimos de todo para buscarle una mujer a nuestro padre, más allá de nuestros sentimientos, a él lo veíamos muy solo, nunca pudo concretar nada con nadie y si alguna le gustaba al final nosotros la alejábamos de él, sentíamos que nuestra madre nunca sería reemplazada.

Arruinamos muchas de sus citas, no podíamos negar que las mujeres eran bonitas y encantadoras, solo existía un problema, no eran nuestra madre. La que nunca se nos iba a olvidar fue la última pareja de nuestro padre, la escogida era la mujer de ensueños, amable, noble, inteligente y era increíblemente hermosa, su relación no duró más del mes, nos sentimos muy mal pues al parecer mi padre le había cogido algo de cariño, pero lo que planeaban para sus vidas no incluían niños, ella quería formar una familia nueva (muy apresurado para llevar saliendo unas remotas semanas). Cada vez que iba a casa la hacíamos sentir incómoda evocando a mamá. Hubo un día que se quedó en casa pues la tormenta de nieve le impedía regresar a casa, Pilika y yo aprovechamos su momento de sueño para cortarle el cabello, como imaginábamos que nuestra madre lo tendría. Cuando la mujer despertó, también despertó a mi padre con sus gritos, debo admitir que hace mucho no reía así. Al final la relación terminó, y para fortuna nuestra algo estaba muy claro de ahora en adelante solo seriamos los 3.

Pilika siempre se mostro muy tranquila y calmada pero por encima de todo yo se que el golpe a ella le dolió más que a mí. Ella no tenía ninguna figura materna, nadie a quien contarle sus dudas o problemas, no tenía una confidente, nadie en quien confiar. Se cerró a los demás y perdió comunicación con todos, se encerraba solo a tallar. Ella le faltaba una madre, le faltaba una amiga. Con papá varias veces tratamos de abrirnos a ella pero era imposible, ambos somos tontos para lidiar con mujeres y más una como Pilika.

Años después me pregunto ¿cómo hizo Pilika para ser la mujer que es ahora?, hermosa, inteligente y soñadora, ¿si nunca tuvo un modelo de mujer? Tal vez el trato con Anna, Jun y Tamao la hizo encontrar su verdadera identidad y sentir que pertenece a algo, debo admitir que también me sentí así.

¿Cómo hacer para que la ausencia de una madre no nos arrojara al abismo? Es muy sencillo, mi padre, el es el mejor de todos, después de tantas cosas, citas frustradas, regaños, amenazas, entrenamientos, acampadas, tardes completas en las que solo éramos los tres, realmente lo supimos, no necesitábamos de mamá, Lycan se encargó de llenar ese vacío, él hizo todo lo humanamente posible y años después lo que hizo fue suficiente para sustituir a mamá, él no solo fue padre y madre, también fue amigo, compañero, confidente, un hermano mayor, fue de todo y nunca más lamentamos su ausencia.

Siento como Kororo toca mi espalda tal como lo hizo el día que tendría que viajar a Tokio, miro el reloj de la pared y tiene razón se me ha hecho tarde, perderme en mis pensamientos y mi niñez me hace perder la noción del tiempo. Me pongo la chaqueta pues presiento que caerá una terrible nevada. Paso por el cuarto de Pilika para encontrarlo vacio, debe estar abajo con los demás.

Ya en algún lugar mi aldea rodeado de mi gente, mis amigos y mi hermana le damos el adiós a Lycan. No todos somos eternos, todos tenemos distintos caminos pero el mismo destino. Supongo que a todos nos llega la hora y era el turno de mi padre. Sí que es diferente la sensación, y no tengo expresión alguna en mi rostro. Siento como Pilika se recuesta en mi, solo opto por abrazarla, esta vez solo estamos los dos.

La última voluntad de mi padre fue ser enterrado en la nieve, al lado de la montaña más alta que tenemos. Según Gororo en ese lugar conoció a mi madre.

Es imposible no sentir tristeza, nos harás mucha falta papá, pero en el lugar que estés se que estarás con nosotros. Cuidaré de Pilika tal como lo hiciste tú. Ahora yo seré el jefe de esta tribu y la guiaré con la misma paciencia que tu lo hiciste.

Y como lo predije la tormenta de nieve empieza, la naturaleza también llora tu muerte .En estos momentos tengo una mezcla de emociones y sentimientos pero es inevitable recordar la frase tonta de Yoh "_Todo saldrá bien_".

* * *

**FIN**

**Si lo sé, está muy corto y simple. Bien como se darán cuenta el Fic especial que me correspondió fue el de TATCHAN EKIS y ella quería un Fic que tratara sobre la infancia de los Usui. Ahora agradecimientos infinitos, inimaginables, totales a mi Beta, Melanie Tao de Usui, créanme que de no ser por ella este Fic no tendría ni pies ni cabeza y sería un asco.**

**Tati espero que te haya gustado, fue muy complicado escribirlo, pero espero que valga la pena.**

**Sin más que decir, gracias por leer. Si les gustó háganme feliz con un review que será contestado y si no les gustó también, yo recibo de todo XD.**

**Éxitos en sus vidas n_n**


End file.
